villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elysium
Elysium is a villainess from the Soul Calibur series. She made her debut appearence in Soul Calibur V as a main antagonist and final boss in Story Mode. She is the spirit and will of Soul Calibur, just as Inferno is to Soul Edge. Role in Soul Calibur V Elysium is the entity that guides the wielder of the Soul Calibur. In the Story Mode, she guided Patroklos Alexander on his journey to restore Soul Calibur. She wanted Patroklos resurrect Soul Calibur, saying that with the maximum power of Soul Calibur, he would save his sister, Pyrrha Alexandra of the malfestation. This led Patroklos to get the other treasures, Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga, which were in the hands of Xiba and Yan Leixia respectively. After the resurrection of Soul Calibur, Elysium appears saying that with this power, he could save Pyrrha and the world from the evils of Soul Edge and its wielder, making wielding Soul Calibur, and she says "Good boy, I'm so proud of you" and convincing him to kill his sister beside her. However at the end, she revealed herself to be a manifestation that Patroklos created with Soul Calibur. At Episode 20, Elysium brought Patroklos to the Utopia of the Blessed and seeing that he was no longer able to defeat Soul Edge, she decided to use his body to destroy the new wielder of Soul Edge. However, Patroklos refused and defeated her in battle. As her body disintegrated and disappeared, Patroklos returned to the real world, saying, "Good-bye, Mother". In Legendary Souls Mode, she is one of the characters fought, being the others Kilik, Nightmare, Siegfried Schtauffen, Inferno, Edge Master and Algol. Sacred Dawn Gallery soul-calibur-v_elysium-7.jpg Elysium Pat and Phyr.jpg Trivia *Elysium is named after the name of the Elysian Fields, a paradisal place of the postive afterlife which is a Greek concept of heaven within Greek mythology. *Elysium is the spirit of Soul Calibur as Inferno is to Soul Edge. However she didn't manage to take over the sword's wielder because Patroklos was stronger when he fought her than Siegfried was when he was possessed by Inferno and turned into Nightmare, its probable that Elysium would have another name if she managed to possess someone. *Elysium is not actually a female, "she" just chosen to present herself in female shape, claiming that she only did it because of Patroklos' choosing, modeling her after Sophitia Alexandra, his mother. *Elysium is supposedly benevolent in nature, however her focus on her ultimate goal (the destruction of Soul Edge) made her actions evil. **In fact, it is implied to have happened in the near end of Soulcalibur and during Soulcalibur II's event. *Elysium mimics the moveset of other characters like the characters Edge Master and Kilik. However she mimics only from females, Kilik only from males and Edge Master mimics from all characters. *Elysium's Critical Edge, Eleusian Initiation, resembles Orochi's desperation move Churning Chaos, and Gill's Seraphic Wing Super Art. This is probably because they claim themselves holy beings. *In both Story Mode and Legendary Souls Mode, she fights the player using Pyrrha Ω's fighting style, to complete her resemblance to Sophitia. *Elysium is the one that speaks to Cassandra Alexandra in her ending in Soul Calibur IV. *According to the Soulcalibur IV Guide released by BradyGames, there is a dark soul residing inside of Soul Calibur which is a half of Algol's soul residing inside Soul Calibur, while the Hero King appearing in SoulCalibur IV ''and ''SoulCalibur V is in fact the other half of Algol's soul. It is safe to assume that Elysium is in fact a half of Algol's soul. Category:Collector of Souls Category:Soul Calibur Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Obsessed Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Possessor Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:God Wannabe Category:Trickster Category:Female Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Dark Messiah